


honest with me

by bumming (always_robin)



Series: 7fics fills [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: I did my best, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mark-centric, a bit of language, but only to mark lol, how does one characterise mark idk, kim yugyeom is an actual angel, non-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_robin/pseuds/bumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung tenses, fingers stilling on the pages of a manuscript he’s editing. This has always been a delicate topic in their relationship, something danced around and avoided with careful precision. It’s a sore point for Mark, who has always been so open with his family about any people he’s dating or whether he’s in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honest with me

**Author's Note:**

> omfg this is so long why. I swear it was supposed to be shorter. It’s also not as angsty as I expected. ceebs to tag all characters in the character tag so it's just got7 ensemble even if not all the members appear in the fic they're mentioned at least. 
> 
> this was also my first fic on 7fics tumblr and the request was for an angst markjin. pls check out the 7fics tumblr there is amazingly awesome fic written by the coolest people i know!! 
> 
> okok so in this fic, mark’s 27, jinyoung’s 26, etc etc. you can work out the ages from there. there’s also a long and involved backstory that you’ll likely never see because I never had the chance to work it into this fic but just know that mark’s the manager/co-owner of a (secretly gay) nightclub and nyeong works an editor at jyp publishing. there’s a prequel to this fic coming up soon!!
> 
> (lmao read the notes at the bottom if u want a more in-depth backstory to this fic)

“Are you going to tell your parents about us?” Mark asks lightly. Mark has to ask. He’s tired of trying, but this just may be the year Jinyoung gets his head out of his ass. Jinyoung’s parents call him around for a visit the same time every year, and each year Mark asks the same question. He phrases it casually, like remarking on the weather or the fact that BamBam and Yugyeom are fighting over a pair of leather pants again.

Jinyoung tenses, fingers stilling on the pages of a manuscript he’s editing. This has always been a delicate topic in their relationship, something danced around and avoided with careful precision. It’s a sore point for Mark, who has always been so open with his family about any people he’s dating or whether he’s in a relationship. Mark’s parents have met Jinyoung, his brother took him sightseeing and his sisters took a Jinyoung out for shopping on LA’s main strip. His parents think of Jinyoung as another son.

And yet, and yet.

Jinyoung has always held Mark at a careful distance when it comes to anything relating to his family. Mark is sure Jinyoung’s sisters know about them, as they follow Mark on SNS, but Jinyoung’s parents are left in the dark. They certainly don’t know of him dating someone, let alone being involved in a relationship of five years. Jinyoung’s parents know him as their son’s best friend, a quiet boy with ‘impeccable manners and charming Korean’. They don’t know him as their son’s partner, his lover. Jinyoung is only getting older, and as he does his parents are badgering him ever more so to date nice girls, settle down, start and family and establish himself.

There have been multiple times where Jinyoung has had to cancel his trips home because he had no one to bring with him, and one memorable occasion where they’d called up their mutual friend and asked her to be Jinyoung’s pretend girlfriend. Jinyoung’s parents had even insisted on Jinyoung and Seulgi sharing a room, as they didn’t want the young lovers to be separated because of ‘outdated values’. That had been… awkward, to say the least. Ay least it gave Mark a little hope, that Jinyoung’s parents were not quite as religious as some of the parents of co-workers he’s met. South Korea is… traditional. It’s certainly different from the liberal California that Mark grew up in. He never realised how much of himself he needed to conceal until he came to Seoul when he was nineteen, chasing dreams of a career long lost.

Mark is ever-aware of the danger their relationship poses; even if the younger generation is less conservative and much more accepting of homosexual relationships, that still doesn’t reflect the reality of the fact that their love, meant they feel for each other, is seen as shameful and unnatural by society at large. Many times Mark has asked, no, begged Jinyoung to move with him to LA. Jinyoung is certainly fluent enough in English. But something tethers them here, a link that even Mark can feel. Seoul is his home now, and it would feel odd to go back to a country he hasn’t spent more than a month in for the past five years. Unlike Jackson, who visits his parents every chance he gets, soaking up affection from his mother and father and dragging Jaebum along as well.

It’s not that Jackson’s shoving his relationship in Mark’s face. It’s just that things have been so easy with Jackson. His parents accepted Jaebum and Jaebum’s parents accepted him with no complaint. He’s been over at the Im house multiple times, Jaebum’s eomma even allowing the two to share a room, overjoyed that she would now have two sons. Mark’s not bitter, he’s far too self aware for that; but Jinyoung might be, and it hurts Mark to see Jinyoung this torn.

“They’re fine with Bum and Jackson-”

“It’s not the same.” Jinyoung runs a rough hand over his head, ruffling his carefully made up hairstyle. His hand falls dully on the pile of papers, rustling slightly.

“They might think it’s okay in other people’s sons, but not their son.”

Mark breathes out heavily. “Jinyoungie…”

“I can’t risk it. Remember Hyungwoo?”

Mark winced. Their hyung had been one of the kindest, most gentle people, a close friend who’d worked at the same publishing company as Jinyoung, at the time. He’d been in a relationship with a senior editor, and planned to reveal his relationship to his parents carefully. That plan fell apart when the senior editor’s friend caught them in a compromising position and posted the details to SNS, naming and shaming. Hyungwoo had been forced to resign and his parents had disowned him. They hadn’t heard from their hyung since, and seeing as he’d been a close friend of Jinyoung, that had devastated him.

Jinyoung has held a crippling fear of rejection ever since. He won’t hear a word of confessing to his parents the truth of their relationship. And it doesn’t bother Mark all that often, except when it does. He lets it go this time though, because Jinyoung has just gotten back from work and now is not the time to be discussing this topic, especially when Jinyoung is on-edge already.

The morning after Mark wakes up to a damp pillow, puffy eyes and a pounding headache.

* * *

Being in love with someone doesn’t mean being blind to their faults. Mark’s not in the habit of lying to himself, unlike Jinyoung. It may seem like a harsh assessment but after so many years together it’s too hard to lie to each other. Mark knows Jinyoung; they were friends before they ever started dating, and eight years of being by each other’s side. almost constantly has made it so that Mark can always tell when Jinyoung is lying, when he’s trying so hard to bury truths deep down inside himself so they will never see the light of day. Jinyoung needs this as much as Mark does; it’s no longer just about Mark’s (selfish) need for recognition.

Mark’s not letting go this time. He’s spent too many years content with the status quo, content with letting Jinyoung lie to his parents about his partner, his love and his sexuality. He’s determined to make it this year, the year when Jinyoung will finally come out to his parents. He realises he may be pushing Jinyoung a bit too hard when Jinyoung falls apart during dinner one night.

“Don’t,” Jinyoung says, jerkily setting down his chopsticks with a clatter. He takes a deep drink of water as if it were soju. “Don’t talk to me about this.” Even angry as he is, he’s still meticulous, wiping his mouth and setting his hands in his lap as he waits for Mark’s answer. His hands are likely clenched tightly, ruining the fabric of his pants. His plush lips are pressed into a thin line.

“Jinyoung-ah, you need to try-” Mark says gently, before he’s interrupted by Jinyoung’s surprisingly forceful response.

“Don’t you dare tell me to try.” His mouth is a thin and his voice shakes slightly as his satoori slips through. “Don’t tell me that when your parents have been nothing short of accepting. Don’t tell me that when you have no fuckin’ fear of your parents rejecting you outright.”

By the end of it, there are tears dripping down his cheeks, disappearing into the neckline of his shirt. Jinyoung’s a not a pretty crier, face scrunched up and snot dribbling from his nose.

Mark feels like crying himself. This isn’t what he wanted. All he wants is for Jinyoung to be honest to his parents, to let go of the guilt and shame that cripples him every time he looka at his parents or apeaks to them. He wants to say sorry, but the apology sticks in his throat. He can never get the words out when it matters the most. He says silent instead, his default state of being.

Jinyoung takes one look at his blank face and leaves, chair falling back with a clatter. Mark knows where he’ll go; he always ends up at Youngjae’s place when they fight, rare as their arguments are. He tried to suppress the burst of jealousy that spikes through him and lets out a slow breath. Now is not the time to be petty.

He lets Jinyoung go; they both need this time to recover and reflect.

* * *

Mark and Jinyoung have similar coping mechanisms; they both draw into themselves, shutting off contact with other people and replying with one word answers. The difference is, that while Mark ignores other people, Jinyoung turns cutting. His spare words are pointed and aimed to hurt. Mark, already wounded and not wanting to be hurt more, retreats into himself and steadfastly avoids being in the same room as Jinyoung when the younger man comes by the next day to pick up his laptop, manuscripts and a fresh change of clothes. Mark throws himself into his work to distract himself, going over every ledger, bill, incident report and council notice.

His doorbell is ringing. Mark drags himself out his office, bleary-eyed from reviewing from reviewing the beverage itinerary and invoices, to find Yugyeom, pizza box in hand. He doesn’t ask why Yugyeom is here, but the younger boy answers him anyway:

“Jinyoung-hyung has Youngjae hyung; you need someone too.”

And Mark is grateful, so grateful to this sweet, mellow boy. He lets Yugyeom off for skipping his shift to be with him, even if it isn’t entirely common for an employee to be visiting his boss to cheer him up. There’s a lot Mark doesn’t say to people, he struggles to express himself the best of times, but he does whisper thank you as Yugyeom passes by him to take his shoes off inside the apartment.

They play video games and eat pizza like they’re seventeen again, talking shit to foul-mouthed gamers with inferiority complexes who insist that it was a fluke, play again you turd. Yugyeom exercises his not-unimpressive vocabulary of English swear words and Mark sits back, content in this; it’s the first time he’s unwound in what seems like weeks. He’ll enjoy this brief reprieve before going back to what he needs to do. He’s an adult, he can handle heartbreak.

Just because Jinyoung’s gone now doesn’t mean he won’t come back.

* * *

The call comes just as he’s settling in his office at the bar the Monday after Yugyeom’s visit.

“Eomma-nim?” It’s Jinyoung’s mother on the other end of the line. When she answers, she sounds received.

“ _Mark-ah, Jinyoung hasn’t answering his phone every time I call! Did you two fight again?_ ” Mark fights down the twist in his stomach at her words, the whisper of ‘she knows, she knows’.

“No, eomma-nim,” he straight up lies through his teeth. “The thing is, he broke his phone a few days and hasn’t gotten around to fixing it. I’m sincerely sorry for not telling you about it earlier.”

She accepts the apology and laughs it off, cordial as usual. His stomach settles and his heart rate goes down as she asks him about his work, his health, but ratchets back up when she asks him if he’s visiting with Jinyoung this year. He’d forgotten even though they’d started fighting over this in the place.

He ends the call on a friendly note, eomma-nim telling him to call more often and to take care of himself He assures her that yes, yes he will, and sighs deeply when she disconnects.

It’s time to call Jinyoung. He’s had his few days of sulking.

* * *

“Jinyoung-ah, come home.”

“ _…_ ”

“Jinyoung-ah, your mother rang me. Why are you avoiding her calls?”

“ _Fine_.”

“What?”

“ _Fine, I’ll come home._ ”

* * *

Jinyoung comes home without much fanfare, but he doesn’t apologise for storming out; Mark’s not expecting him to. When Jinyoung thinks he’s in the right, he never apologises. That’s okay, because Mark’s not saying sorry either. Just because they’re both sharing the same space again does not make it all okay. They’re careful around each other, always aware of the words that could set the other off.

It takes a week of this, of constant avoidance and terse words over dinner, for Jackson to snap and force an intervention, egged on by BamBam and Yugyeom, who are entirely too involved in this for their own good.

They’re dragged to a noraebang, under the pretense of having a fun night full of drinks and laughter. Mark’s expecting to spend the time knee to knee with Yugyeom, watching Jackson make a fool of himself and attempt to duet with Bambam, only to fall down drunk in Jaebum’s lap.

What happens instead is that Jackson shoves Mark and Jinyoung into the room, shuts the door and locks it from the outside (what sort of door locks from the outside, what the fuck, Mark thinks.)

There’s silence. Only to be expected. Mark feels the urge to speak first, to get his words in before Jinyoung twists it into something it’s not. Before that, he grabs a bottle of soju and twists it open, settling one in front of Jinyoung as well. He takes the peace offering for what it is.

“Jinyoungie.” He uses Jinyoung’s nickname sparingly, only when he wants something from him. It’s startlingly effective, if the sharp intake of breath is anything to go by.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung usually doesn’t call him _hyung_ either. Only moments in which he feels unsettled. ‘Go on, use your words, Mark,’ he encourages himself. He’s been practicing what he wants to say for a week. He takes a deep breath and meets Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Jinyoungie, I know you’re scared. You’ve been adored by your parents all your life and you don’t want to give that up. I understand that, and I don’t resent you for it. If you’re okay with it, then so am I.”

He stops there, looking at Jinyoung for permission to continue. He nods, eyes glimmering faintly, lights from the screen casting shadows on his face. He looks beautiful.

“I know it’s not okay because it’s hurting you. And it affects me, it affects all of us. I don’t want us to fight,” he says honestly, “I just want you to take a chance.”

He’s fairly vibrating in his seat when he’s finished; Mark hasn’t spoke this much in so long.

Only the music from the karaoke machine fills the silence between them, Mark’s words suspended in the air between them. Jinyoung looks thoughtful, instead of sad or resentful. His plush mouth is set in a neutral line, before it trembles at the corners and pulls up into a wobbly smile.

“Okay.” The words are simple. Mark has to ask him to repeat it again, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “I said okay, I’m willing to try.”

He doesn’t know what it is about tonight that makes Jinyoung change his mind; maybe he’s tired of running away from Mark, running away from his parents. He crosses the room to sit next to Mark, cuddling close and throwing an arm over his wait. He’s warm and soft and the cologne he wears is a gift from his mother last Christmas. The emotions running through make him want to cry, or yell or clutch Jinyoung close or maybe kiss him under the rotating disco ball. Mark smiles widely, feeling exhilarated and terrified and dozens of other emotions that buzz through his body. Or that could just be the soju.

* * *

Driving to Jinhae-gu from Seoul takes about four hours. It’s a long trip, considering the fact that they usually commute around Seoul via public transport; it’s a yearly trip that needs to be taken, however, as Jinyoung and his parents usually work through the Christmas holidays. This is the only time in year his parents take time off, an entire week. Jinyoung’s boss is only too happy to give him a break and Mark’s his own boss at the club he works at, so taking a week to himself is nothing too difficult, as long as he informs Yugyeom of the necessary procedures and makes periodic phone calls to ensure they aren’t fucking anything up too badly. He settled the majority of invoices, bills and beverage orders before leaving anyways.

They decide to leave just after dawn, so they can arrive sometime around lunch and tour the beaches before arriving at Jinyoung’s parents house. They eat little for breakfast, not feeling much hunger at this hour. They haul their bags downstairs with muffled curses when they stumble, and arrive at their car breathless. It’s in near brand new condition, hardly ever used. Mark decides to drive, because Jinyoung is too wound up. he makes a token protest, but his hands are shaking too much to steer the wheel steadily, fingers too stiff with tension. Mark’s considerably more calm only because it’s his job to be this mellow when Jinyoung is stressing out.

Two hours in andJiinyoung has unwound enough to slump back into his seat, head pillowed on a neckrest and idly browsing SNS on his phone.

“Are you okay?” Mark asks this as his answer will be a guide for the rest of the conversation; if Jinyoung answers ‘fine’, then that’s the end of it. If he hesitates, then Mark is allowed to prod further.

Jinyoung hesitates. That is good. He’s thinking of what to say before he says it. “I’m going to be,” he answers vaguely.

Mark risks raising an eyebrow in his direction, ever careful of road safety even though there’s not one single car on the road they’re driving on.

“I need to do this,” Jinyoung finally decides to say after moments of silence. “I’ve already made up my mind and going back now…” He lets the end of his sentence trail off. Mark nods, understanding. That’s his Jinyoung: stubborn til the end.

* * *

They make good time, spending two hours at Suchi beach just relaxing and staring into the skyline. They arrive just after 12:30, just in time for lunch. Mark hasn’t eaten since breakfast, snacks on the road notwithstanding. His stomach is jumble of nerves, and looking at Jinyoung he sees his partner is no better. He looks visibly nervous, but smoothes his face into a bright smile when his mother appears on the front stoop, eyes crinkling delightedly.

“Mark-ah!” Jinyoung’s mother engulfs Make in a hug after finishing with Jinyoung, embrace warm and smelling like lavender powder and lilies. He blinks rapidly as he’s reminded of his own mother.

Jinyoung’s father joins in too, settling one arm around mark’s shoulder and the other on jinyoung’s. Mark has always loved how loving Jinyoung’s parents are with the both of them. It reminds him of home, of the easy affection his parents gave him and his siblings.

He greets both of them properly and takes their bags out of the car, while Jinyoung’s mother fussed over them and asks Jinyoung questions about his work. Mark leaves the bags in the living room, where his parents were watching a game of baseball.

“Mark-ah, come sit with us,” Jinyoung’s mother gestures to the couch. It’s absurd how guilty he feels every time he visits their home as if he’s dishonouring Jinyoung’s parents by being here. He knows it’s irrational, but he can’t help the way he moves away slightly from Jinyoung when he sits down.

Mark’s not a baseball fan, preferring football or basketball, but he’s able to enjoy the game, or at least tune his mind out for the next hour. Jinyoung’s leg is jumping up and down beside his, and he has to concentrate to not put a calming hand on his thigh. Jinyoung gets the message and stops his fussing.

After the game is over, Mark’s dad stands up and yawns, cracking his back. Mark remembers the gifts.

“Eomma-nim,” he calls, grabbing her attention. He points to the bags and sits down on the ground beside them, Jinyoung joining him with his legs crossed. He opens the bags and brings out a wrapped parcel.

“It’s lovely,” she gasps, upon seeing the silk scarf, wooden bookmark and the limited edition print of her favourite book.

“The bookmark and scars were from me,” Mark adds, when she smiles at Jinyoung. “It’s a lovely colour,” she assures him, fastening he scarf around her neck. She goes ahead and opens her husbands package for him, laughing at the fishing magazines and figurines; Jinyoung’s father has a hobby of collecting figurines, his collection lining the shelves of his study. Mark hunted this down in a pawn shop in Myeongdong: three jade figurines of Joseon-era princes, finely carved.

She leaves them to their own devices after thanking them once more for the gifts, giving each of them a pat on the head. Jinyoung, predictably, settles on the couch with a book, but for once it isn’t related to work. It’s simply reading for pleasure, something to take his mind off the confession he’ll be making in a few hours’ time, Mark thinks. He, on the other hand, takes out his laptop and catches up on his dramas.

* * *

Jinyoung makes it til an hour before dinner. He sets down his book with a slam that jolts Mark out of the half-doze he’d been in, and sighs gustily.

“I can’t do it.” He collapses back onto the couch.

“Are you backing out now?” Mark’s voice is mild, no accusation present. Jinyoung just looks at him.

“No, I can’t wait. I, I need to know now.” His eyes are wide and beseeching. Mark gets up and offers his hand to Jinyoung, who takes it with a tight hold. They stay like that, holding hands, as they walk up the hallway towards the kitchen, passing framed pictures of Jinyoung throughout the years.

They stop right before the entrance to the kitchen, Jinyoung’s mum’s back turned towards them. Mark’s knees feel like they’re about to give out underneath him, and his palms are slick with sweat. It probably feels gross to be holding hands with him right now. Here are a million scenarios running through his head. This could make them or break them.

He squeezes Jinyoung’s hand. “Are you sure?” He asks one last time.

“Are you doubting me now?” Jinyoung tries for a joking tone but it falls flat. He takes a deep breath and steps into the kitchen. He grips Mark’s hands even tighter as he calls for his mother. She turns around and smiles at them, putting the lid back on what looks like a pot of Jjampong. Her eyes widen when they land on Jinyoung’s and Mark’s clasped hands, her expression turns into something expectant.

“Eomma,” Jinyoung steps forward. “I need to tell you something, and you have to allow me to say it.” She nods, folding her arms across her chest, over the apron Mark gifted her last year which says ‘number one mom!’ in English.

“I… I mean we… Mark and I are…” For once, he struggles with what he needs to say. Mark feels a pang of sympathy and prepares himself to speak up, but Jinyoung silences him with a glare. “Mark and I are partners.”

“I know that, dear.” Her expression is the same as before.

“We’ve been living together for the last five years, and our relationship is not platonic. He’s my, my,” Jinyoung uses a word that is neither husband not boyfriend, but hearing him described like that brings warmth to his chest. Jinyoung’s more inflamed now, words practically pouring out of him, hesitance of earlier forgotten.

“Eomma, I know you and appa might not approve l, and I don’t want to disappoint you, but I also don’t want to live in secret any more. I want to tell you that I love Mark, we’re in love and I-”

“I know,” Jinyoung’s mother says, putting emphasis on the second word.

“I _know_ ,” she says again, coming closer. Jinyoung flinched like he expects to get hit. Mark’s heart lurches with fear and what seems like hope.

“Jinyoungie,” his mother says, holding his face in her hands, “we’ve known for a long time.”

And Jinyoung bursts into messy tears. The way he clings to his parents is a side of him Mark’s never seen. Jinyoung’s always held himself off from Mark when he cries, curling into himself; but now he buries his head in his mother’s hair, bowing his neck and shakes.

Mark stands there awkwardly for a moment, hands limply by his sides, before Jinyoung’s eomma sends him a look and he knows just what to do. He detaches Jinyoung gently from his mother and turns him around, wrapping his arms around his waist and tightens them, letting Jinyoung know he is there. Jinyoung’s father comes into the kitchen, but Mark hardly notices him as he focuses on soothing Jinyoung, one hand rubbing his back and the other placed on the bale of his neck, steady. Jinyoung’s father sighs and mutters something about ‘overly dramatic sons’ as he helps his wife with setting the table.

And Mark was terrified before but this, this can be nothing but acceptance. He feels tears of his own well up but he pushes them back. This is Jinyoung’s moment, Jinyoung’s absolution. He can cry when they’re back in their apartment.

Dinner that night is awkward, as it usually is after someone has burst into tears, but Jinyoung’s eomma keeps the conversation flowing smoothly; Mark can see where Jinyoung inherited his social prowess from. His mother insists on the two of them sharing a room, and for the first time since he met Jinyoung’s parents five years ago, Mark feels like he belongs.

* * *

Life moves on as it usually does, not to stand in the way of revelations like Jinyoung’s parents’ acceptance of their relationship. His friends see the changes when they return, the easing of tension and genuine smile on Jinyoung’s face. Mark doesn’t tell Jinyoung he was worrying for nothing; it was a valid fear and Mark’s not going to tell Jinyoung how to feel. He shows his love in other ways instead, quiet ways that reassure Jinyoung of his presence and constant companionship. Their relationship is comfortable again, and now Jinyoung can video call his parents without worrying about fixing his hair after a make out session or wiggling out of Mark’s arms.

They hold a little party in celebration of that, Mark getting more than a little drunk and kissing Jinyoung in front of everyone in his living room, the others cheering wildly. His heart beats wildly as Jinyoung’s lips move over his own, slow and soft and content. It feels like falling in love all over again, heady and dizzy. It doesn’t solve all the problems in their lives, the little fights and disputes that crop up from time to time. It doesn’t fix Jinyoung’s tendency to be stubborn as fuck in the face of arguments, or Mark from retreating when he’s confronted. It doesn’t stop them from refusing to speak each other; but it does heal something between them, makes it easier to lie to people when they ask after Jinyoung’s girlfriend or ask Mark when he’s going to start dating and settle down.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Mark is the manager of a nightclub/bar that grew out of its humble origins as a hole in the wall gay bar due to Marks managerial sense and entrepreneurship. 
> 
> \- Mark studied business in uni, worked part time as a bartender to make ends meet, starting giving suggestions on how to liven up the club and attract more clientele to the boss. The business slowly expanded, and the owner of the club offered Mark a job after his degree finished. Mark is now a senior manager of the bar, on par with the founder of the bar. Jinyoung met Mark through his bar tending, Mark met Jackson through dorming together and Jaebum met everyone else through Mark.
> 
> \- YJ was Jinyoungs cute hoobae at work and followed him into the publishing industry. Yugyeom was Marks cute hoobae who has become part time manager of the club. BamBam works with Jackson at the dance academy he works at. 
> 
> \- Mark is the glue that holds the group together?? idk he drew everyone together to form the group it is now.


End file.
